Sins of the Past
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Charles Xavier has a dark past. He's been hurt many times before, and now, when he's found someone who loves him, will he allow her into his heart? Or will his past be too traumatizing for him to love again? Many pairings, eventually Ororo/Charles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything X-Men related or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Pairings: Charles Xavier/Kurt Marko, Charles Xavier/Cain Marko (Juggernaut), Charles/Magneto, some Charles/Moira, some Charles/Gabrielle Haller some Charles/Amelia Voght, will eventually be Charles/Ororo (Way far down the line!)

Warnings: AU, M/M, M/F, Minor, Anal, Rape, Oral, HJ, Bondage, Incest, MaleDominance, abuse, Language, Violence, angst, WIP

Summary: Charles Xavier has a dark past. He's been hurt many times before, and now, when he's found someone who loves him, will he allow her into his heart? Or will his past be too traumatizing for him to love again? In this story, we'll uncover the secrets of the strongest telepath on Earth.

I've been wanting to do this story in forever, so I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write it!

This story is going to be dark and will have SLASH and RAPE! I will go through several pairings, Charles will eventually end up with Ororo, but it will take quite a while for that to happen! In the past Charles will start out as a 13 year old, and he won't have his telepathy to start with!

This is sort of a crossover between many universes. I will be using many ideas from what I've read online, from Ultimate X-Men, New X-Men, and from X-Men Evolution but it will take place in the older X-Men animated series. I don't know which events I'll be using, just know there will be spoilers for various universes, I'm mixing things from all of those universes and twisting them into my own!

This chapter will start out in the present, but will go into Charles' memories of his past. I'll put some scenes in the present, but a good chunk of this story is going to be in the past up to the point in the present. It'll hopefully make sense when you start reading (just tell me if you get confused), I'll tell you if it's in the present or the past. This will also take place, for most of the story, in Charles' POV, but we'll get to see Storm's POV as well, just not much to start with. I hope you enjoy the story!

Another note! Unless I mention differently, all the characters will be exactly the same as in X-Men the Animated series!

Chapter 1-Broken Soul

*Charles' POV-Present*

Ororo and I were sitting in my den reading, like we often did. I had moved out of my chair to sit on the couch with Storm on the other end. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and she was facing me. I could feel her eyes on me as I pretended to read. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Storm," I said, turning to catch her staring at me. "What do you want?" I asked, seeing her faint blush in the light from the fireplace.

"Um...nothing." She said, hiding her face behind her book. I sighed slightly, putting my book aside as I reached out to touch her foot. She jumped as my hand touched her.

"Ororo," I said softly, hearing her soft intake of breath as I said her name. "I know you well enough to know something's on your mind."

"You could just...read my mind." She said evasively, I pulled my hand away and sat back against the leather couch.

"You know I won't do that." She set her book next to her and scooted closer to me.

"It would be...easier...if you did." Ororo whispered, turning away from me.

"You can tell me anything..." I smiled, watching as she turned her head towards me.

"I...I love you...Charles..." She whispered softly, lips trembling slightly with suppressed emotions. My smile faltered, and my eyes widened with surprise. 'She...loves me?' I felt my heart constrict painfully at those words. My head dropped into my hands, hiding my stricken expression from her. '...' That phrase kept repeating itself in my mind, bringing back painful memories for me.

"C-Charles?" Ororo questioned as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at her touch, raising my head to look at her. Her eyes flew wide at my expression, which I knew looked like a frightened child.

X X X X X X X X

*Storm's POV-Present*

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his fearful expression and the tears running down his face. "You're crying..." I said softly. 'Oh god! Why did I have to tell him?' His hand reached up to touch his face, seeming surprised by the wetness he found there.

"I...I'm sorry, Ororo." He whispered, clenching his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes downcast. "Those words...bring back a lot of painful memories. There's a lot you, and everyone else here, doesn't know about my past. I don't know if I can ever tell anyone, and I just...don't think I could ever...l-love anyone...again..." He said softly, tears falling faster.

"I see..." I managed to say through the lump in my throat. 'My heart...it's breaking. I have to get out of here! I'm suffocating!' I stood up, holding back tears. "I'll...just be going now." I said, quickly hurrying towards the door.

"Ororo, wait!" Charles called out as I opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Charles..." I said hoarsely. I heard his shuddering intake of breath as I shut the door behind me. I ran quickly down the hall to my room and cried myself to sleep.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV-Present*

I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed uncontrollably. 'Oh god! After all these years, I've finally found someone who loves me dearly, for I know it's true, and I can't love her back! I want to! I want to love her so badly, but I don't think I can! Not after what happened to me! Every time I've loved someone, they've stabbed me in the back! How do I know she won't too?' I cried and cried until I fell asleep on the couch. [1, found a perfect song for this scene! Check it out at the bottom of the chapter!]

X X X X X X X X

*Storm's POV-Present*

I woke with a start as I fell off my bed, gasping as my head hit the floor, I blinked rapidly around the room. The room was shaking as I struggled to my feet. "Earthquake?" I muttered, making my way across the room to the door. Hurrying out I saw everyone else heading out of their rooms, everyone but Charles. "Where's the Professor?" I asked, extremely worried. They shrugged and I took off towards his room.

Pushing the door open, I realized instantly he wasn't in there. "Damn..." I muttered, turning quickly and running down the hallway, Logan and Scott hurrying after. I pushed the door to the Professor's den open to find Charles sprawled on the floor, blood pooling under his head. My heart constricted at the sight and I ran over, feeling for a pulse. Logan knelt next to me, leaning down to listen to his heart.

"He's still alive, but his pulse is very slow. We need to get him down to the infirmary quickly." Logan muttered, carefully lifting Charles into his arms and hurrying out of the room. I followed after quickly. Everyone hurried after us as we headed to the safer underground part of the building.

X X X X X X X X

*Storm's POV-Present*

Beast and Jean examined Charles once in safer territory. He was stable, but the blow to the head sent him into a coma. Jean hasn't been able to contact him at all even though his brainwaves are very active. I hadn't moved from his side for so long, I fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

When I woke, I was in my own bed. 'Damn it!' I groused as I slid out of bed. 'If I had wanted to leave his side I would have gone to my room to sleep!' I made my way back down to the infirmary, ready to chew out whoever put my in my room. My anger was derailed as I caught sight of Charles lying on the bed. He was very pale and looked very vulnerable. I moved over and sat in the chair I'd fallen asleep in earlier and took his hand in both of mine, rubbing it between the two.

"Storm?" A voice said, I looked up to see Hank in the doorway. "You should go back to bed, I'll inform you of any changes." I shook my head firmly, I wasn't going to leave his side right now.

"I'm fine." Hank gave me a skeptical look. "Really, I've slept enough." He sighed slightly and nodded. Hank then flitted around the room, checking to see that everything was in order.

"I'm going to sleep for a while. Jean will check on Charles in a while. Are you...alright Storm?" He questioned, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said firmly, Hank frowned slightly before leaving the room. Once I was sure he was far enough away, I lay my head on the bed and cried.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV-Past*

My father died several months ago, and now my mother has married my father's former partner, Kurt. Him and his son Cain moved in a week ago. I didn't like Kurt, there was something off about him. I just couldn't place it. Cain seemed nice enough, though we didn't do much together.

Tonight was pretty boring, mother had gone off to a book club meeting she never missed, and Cain was at a sleepover, leaving me and Kurt (I refused to call him any form of father!), alone in the house. It was Friday, so there wasn't much to do. I decided to finish my homework and then found myself reading once done.

Kurt came into the room me and Cain shared, and I could tell by the way he was swaying that he was drunk. I found myself immediately wary as he came to stand behind my chair. "Charles...how about...we play a game!" He muttered, his putrid breath blowing on my face. I flinched from him, not knowing what to think.

"W-what kind of game?" I asked hesitantly.

"The kind where ya don' tell no one!" He yelled, grabbing my by the back of my neck. I was dragged and thrown onto my bed. I gasped as Kurt pushed me into the bed and wrenched my arms behind my back. He leaned down to lick the rim of my ear. "Now...let's have some fun!" He held my wrists in one of his hands while he fumbled around. I whimpered, knowing what was going to happen. I tried to struggle against him, but he was too strong. "Now now, _son_!" He said, putting emphasis on son. "We don't wanna leave any more marks than necessary!" He said, laughing as he tugged my shorts and boxers off.

"Please! Don't!" I cried out, tears welling in my eyes. He slapped the back of my head. I gasped, reeling from the sharp pain.

"Shut up! I didn't give you permission to speak!" Kurt growled, tugging my hips up with his free hand. I screamed into the pillow as he penetrated me. He groaned with pleasure at the feeling. He began thrusting quickly. All I could do was cry from the burning pain. I tasted blood as I bit my tongue. 'Why! Why is he doing this?' I asked myself, sobbing into the pillow. I heard an awful squelching sound, and knew it was blood from my torn insides.

Kurt groaned deeply, thrusting faster, pushing painfully on my arms. My shoulders felt like they were going to pop from their sockets. He growled and grunted as he orgasmed. His seed seared my insides, and I sobbed harder at the agony. He pulled out, groaning softly. Kurt pulled his clothes on quickly, then leaned down to whisper softly in my ear. "I love you Charles, you know that right?" I didn't answer, crying into the bed. "Remember, don't tell anyone, or you'll be punished worse than this!" He left me alone then and I found myself running into the bathroom to throw up. I couldn't find the energy to move. I fell asleep on the bathroom floor, curled into a ball.

I was still in the same place when I woke the next morning. Mother didn't look for me, I figured Kurt had told her something to keep her away from my room. I threw up again and stayed half-naked in the bathroom, not caring about anything. Cain found me there. He'd just gotten home from his sleep-over. "Charles!" He gasped, hurrying to where I was lying down. "What happened?" He asked me. I didn't tell him anything, just that he couldn't tell mother...and definitely not Kurt. He hesitantly agreed and helped me into a warm bath.

Cain's eyes were dark with anger, and I knew he figured out what had happened. And who had done it. But he said nothing as he helped me clean the blood off. While I soaked in the heat, he cleaned the floor and hurried to change the sheets on the bed. I slid out of the bath a short time later, quickly changing into pajamas and towel dried my short blonde hair. I slid into the bedroom, heading to my bed I sat down and stared at the floor. Cain hurried over and wrapped me in his arms, holding me closely as I cried.

Tbc

So...first part of Charles' horrible past, and an insight into why he can't love! What do you think? Yeah, Cain is nice _now_, but we all know he's a bastard at heart! Please let me know what you think of it! Just don't be a total jerk about it! I've given plenty of warnings about this fic! Thanks!

[1] This song is 'Sinking' by the Crüxshadows.

_Stranger the darkness a hint of perfume  
rising from your lips towards the window  
the sunlight is twisting lines in my eyes  
leaving me far too dizzy to see_

_what am I supposed to do  
when I feel nothing but I want to?  
what am I supposed to say?  
no one ever listens anyway  
_  
_I want to forgive and I want to forget  
but I can't seem to break out of this yet  
as I'm haunted by heart ache and visions of things  
that widens the gulf between us  
_  
_what am I supposed to do  
when I feel nothing, but I want to?  
what am I supposed to say?  
no one ever listens anyway_


	2. Chapter 2

Man! This chapter was hard to start writing, but I couldn't stop once I got it going! XD So sorry about the long wait! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2-Helpless

*Charles' POV-Past*

It was a month after that first incident with Kurt. Since then he'd raped me a couple other times when I was the only one home. I couldn't stop him from doing it, there was just no way, he was too strong for me. Mother was out of the house more and more often as time went on. She started getting unusual bruises on her body with continued frequency since the day after the first time Kurt raped me. Cain and I had both asked her where they'd come from, but she just gave lame excuses. I _knew_ it was Kurt that had abused her, it was obvious in the way she flinched away from him whenever he came near her. Kurt was always drunk, and I was surprised he even managed to dress himself properly.

Cain was at boxing practice tonight. He _hated_ leaving me alone, but he had to go. Mother was out, god only knows where. It had been an hour since Cain had left, but for me it felt like an eternity. I went tense as Kurt entered the room, moving over to the bed where I was laying. "Look at that, already on the bed waiting for me, huh Charles?" He asked. I shuddered with revulsion and felt his weight dip the bed as he crawled onto it. I allowed him to tug of my shorts and boxers, letting my mind shut down as he forced me to lay facedown on the bed. I vaguely heard the sound of metal parting as he un-zipped his pants and shoved them down his legs. I barely felt the pain anymore as he thrust roughly into me, my thoughts turning to Cain. 'He's helped me so much. He's always so kind and helpful, holding me after these attacks, calming me down when I have nightmares. If Cain weren't here, I'd probably go insane.' A sudden painful tugging on my scalp dragged me out of my thoughts and I gasped loudly.

Kurt tugged my hair hard forcing my head and back into an awkward arch, his rancid breath breathing hotly on my cheek. "You better keep your mouth shut!" He growled darkly as he thrust hard. I bit my lip, tasting blood. The awkward arch in my back allowing him to hit a spot inside me that actually….felt good. That thought, under the circumstances, made me feel extremely ill. "Your mother is home, so you better keep quiet!" He shoved my head into the bed then, allowing my back to return to a more natural position. But unlike normal, he followed me, placing his head down next to mine. I bit my lip harder as his teeth sunk into my shoulder as he used it to muffle his cries of pleasure.

He pulled back after a minute though, seeming displeased with the change in position. Kurt pulled out and rolled me over quickly, then pushed both of my legs practically up against my chest. I whimpered with pain but made no other sounds as he entered me and began a quick pace. He leaned down so his face was several inches from my own. Being this close and actually _seeing_ his face during this sordid act made the revulsion and nausea even worse. I closed my eyes and averted my head, but his hand grabbed my face and turned it back. I clenched my eyelids together, refusing to look. "If you don't open your eyes, I'll make this last much longer, boy!" He hissed into my ear, my eyes flew wide and I shook my head rapidly. He gave me a sickly grin and moved faster than before, keeping his teeth clenched hard together to avoid making sounds.

'Oh god, this tight heat is so unbearably good! Its almost painfully tight around my cock.' I blinked in confusion, I hadn't seen his lips move at all. 'I must just be imagining things.' I thought to myself. Kurt moved faster, leaning closer to me. 'Ahhh, I'm…almost there!' I heard his voice again, my eyebrows crunched together. 'That's…impossible. How can I hear his voice when his lips don't move?'

'Just…a couple more…' Kurt's voice said. 'Damn,' I thought to myself, preparing for the searing pain of his semen. 'I wish he'd just pull out before he cums.' He grunted and pulled out a second before his hot seed spilled onto my stomach. He let my legs drop to the bed and I blinked in confusion. 'What…the hell?' We must have made more noise than before, because the next moment the door was being flung open and mother hurried into the room.

"What is going on in here?" She exclaimed, a look of utter horror on her face at the sight before her.

X X X X X X X X

*Storm's POV-Present*

I jerked awake suddenly, looking around in confusion, wiping the tears off of my face. 'What the hell was that?' I wondered as I looked down at Charles' still form. 'He…was raped as a child by his stepfather? Was that just a dream? Or am I reliving his memories? Now that I think about it, the last time I fell asleep next to him, I had a dream about that as well though it was different. I had just been too tired still to piece it together until now.' I felt myself wanting to drift off to sleep again, but fought the urge. 'Sorry Charles, if that's you showing me this, I'm grateful, but I need to take care of a few things first. I promise to come back when I'm done.' I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

The farther away I went, the more awake I felt, which only strengthened the idea that it was Charles' doing. 'Well, whatever's going on, I intend to see it through to the end. Maybe I'll be able to help Charles wake up.' I made a quick sandwich, practically inhaling it without tasting. Once done I headed to my room to shower and change, then made my way back to the infirmary. I felt the sleepiness start to take hold once I was sitting next to him. I gripped Charles' hand in both of mine and lay my head on his hip, needing to feel more of him. I let the sleep take ahold and promised myself to pay attention to the dream I now knew I'd have. 'I must keep focused, I want to learn more about the man that I've fallen in love with. Even if it's all bad.' I thought this as sleep took over me again.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV-Past*

"Sharon, what are you doing back so early?" Kurt asked as he slid off the bed, retrieving his pants and tugging them on. I sat up slowly, wrapping my arms around my legs. I kept my eyes downcast as Kurt advanced on my mother. 'I…can't do anything…' I thought, watching as her face turned from horrified to fearful. Before Kurt could react, she had swung her fist into his face and ran out of the room. He chased after her but I heard the car start up. That sound was briefly followed by shattering glass before the squeal of tire on the gravel was heard. Kurt cussed up a storm at that. I heard him stomping through the house, the sound of breaking glass and wood could be heard. Kurt entered the bedroom after a few minutes of that. I could see the anger on his face and knew what was coming, and that it would be worse than even the first time. I tried not to flinch as he gripped my arm tightly and dragged me off the bed. I frowned in confusion as he shoved me onto the floor, positioning me how he wanted like a rag doll. I was dragged onto my back and lifted against the bed until I was practically standing on my head, I braced my arms on the floor to steady my swaying. He stood over me and pulled my flailing legs forward so my body was in a 'c' shape. It was painful and uncomfortable, I could feel the blood rushing to my head already. He began thrusting into me quickly and this time I could not keep the sounds of my pain down. I felt tears stream down my face, running down into my ears. My neck and back were cramping and Kurt showed no signs of slowing down at all. I let my mind go blank, letting myself drift off. I had heard Kurt's thoughts before, but the only sounds I could hear now were the sounds of our breathing, occasional grunting from Kurt, my own thoughts and the awful squelching sound as he thrust into me at that odd angle.

It felt like an eternity before he finally came inside me. I screamed and cried at the burning pain. Kurt pulled out of me and pushed my legs to the side, they fell limply to the floor and I slowly rolled with them, trying to keep myself from getting hurt more as I sat up. He leaned down and gripped my chin tightly, forcing me to look at him. "I love you Charles. You know that right?" He asked with a deadly glint to his eyes. I nodded slowly and he smiled, it was a very disturbing smile and I shuddered with revulsion. "Good boy, now clean up this mess. We wouldn't want Cain to wonder what happened, do we?" He asked and I shook my head slowly. "Good. Now, we'll tell him your mother and I had a fight, hence the broken furniture and your missing mother. Got it?" I gave one more nod as I sat straighter. "Alright, sleep well Charles. I'll see you tomorrow!" He said in a voice that made my skin crawl. As soon as he was gone I was in the bathroom throwing up. 'God, what did I do to deserve this?' I wondered as I stood shakily. Moving back into the bedroom, I pulled the sheets off my bed and dragged them into the laundry room and started the washer. I then hurried to draw a warm bath to wash myself off. I think I peeled the top layer off skin of with as vigorously as I cleaned myself.

Cain showed up just as I was finishing my bath. I dried off and hurriedly dressed before entering the bedroom and throwing myself into Cain's arms. "Hey, you alright?" He asked softly, stroking my blond hair softly. I shook my head against his chest and sobbed. I would tell him what happened, but for now I just needed the comfort of his arms around me. He led me to his bed and held me while I cried. 'You'll pay for this Kurt…' I heard Cain say, but only until the next day would I remember he hadn't spoken that aloud. My stepbrother rubbed my hair in a soothing manner until I fell asleep in his arms.

Tbc

So? What'd you think about it? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this chapter while listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, and it was a very good inspiration for this chapter! XD I encourage you to listen to it while reading at least the first part of the story with Charles' narrative. Horribly sorry about the long wait!

Here's the song at- .com/watch?v=Akh_tjDIdEk (song with Wolf's Rain images, random but thought it was an awesome amv! Plus I love Wolf's Rain!)

Chapter 3–Firestorm

*Charles' POV-Present*

I knew I was in a coma, though nothing I was doing helped at all. I couldn't contact Jean or even _talk_ to anyone. I was trapped inside my own body. I could feel Storm's hand as it gripped mine, but could not squeeze back. The only thing I could do was project my memories. I chose to project images from my past and I only did this when I knew Storm was in the room, I could use limited telepathy to induce sleep and feed the images directly into her mind. I felt the urge to do so, _needed_ to show her. I needed her to know everything about me. All the pain and suffering I've endured through my life, every single person I've met that has hurt me. All of the horrible awful things I have done for a modicum of love. Even if it was fake or the wrong kind of love. Even if the person only said it so I would let them have their way with me. I feel revulsion, anger, hate, embarrassment…all directed at myself for allowing events in my life to lead me to do these things.

I had to show her the reason I could not accept her love. Not because I couldn't love her, because I _do_ love her, very much so. But that's not the reason why I _can't_. The reason I can't is that I'm unclean, I've been used and have used others for my own selfish needs. You deserve someone much better than me, dear Ororo. You have seen the best of me, I need to show you the worst of me now. Ororo, you need to see that I'm not good for you. I don't think I can make you happy. You must understand this.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV-Past*

I woke slowly, every part of my body ached. It took me a minute before I remembered what had happened last night. When I did, I found myself trembling uncontrollably. Cain entered the bedroom shortly after I woke. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly, he looked worried about something.

"It's nothing, Charlie…" He muttered softly. I frowned at him as he sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, flushing darkly as Cain pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling his face against my neck.

"I just…can't believe what that bastard did to you…why didn't I stop him before? I knew what he was doing…and I just kept letting him do it."

"Cain…" I whispered softly, stroking my hands through his reddish hair. "There is no way you could have helped any of the times he did that to me, it's not your fault." I felt wetness on my neck and felt my half-brother tremble and turned around to straddle his hips, wrapping my arms around his back. I rubbed my hands up and down his back soothingly, trying to calm him. He cried into my shoulder for quite a while before he finally pulled back. His eyes were red and puffy. I reached up and wiped away the tears still on his face. "Well, we should go to breakfast now." I said quietly, Cain nodded, leaning closer and kissing my cheek quickly before he moved out from under me and headed to the door. I blinked in surprise, hand rising to touch the spot his lips just were. I looked over at him, watching him raise his eyebrows at me. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my head, and hurried after him.

The two of us headed down to the kitchen to find Kurt sitting there, feet propped on the table and smoking a cigar. He looked rather pleased with himself, and…_sober_. I froze, frowning deeply at him. My step-father wasn't usually up this early on the weekend. Well, not even up this early _any_ day. I remembered something else. "Where…is my mother?" I asked, feeling panic overtake me. How could I have forgotten _that_ little tidbit? Kurt laughed, letting a puff of smoke escape from between his lips.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Why don't you check the news? I think there was something on about her…" I turned to Cain, seeing his eyes narrowed in confusion. I felt a sense of dread overwhelming me. I took off for the front room, immediately turning the tv on and finding a news channel for this area. It took a minute before what I was looking for to show up, when it did, I started crying. Deep wracking sobs raced through me. 'Nononononononono! It can't be!' I stared at the images on the screen, not able to believe it. My mother's car apparently blew up last night, and my mother…didn't make it. Cain wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely.

"It was _him_, I just know it! He did this to her!" I gasped out, clutching onto my half-brother.

"What do you mean?" Cain asked, pushing me back far enough to see my face.

"I…I didn't tell you everything that happened last night! I only told you what Kurt did to _me_. I didn't tell you about what happened with mother…" I told him the rest of what had happened last night, watching his eyes flare with anger. He stroked his hand quickly through my hair before pushing me gently off him and standing up. I jumped up, grabbing his arm hard. He was tense and I could feel him tremble slightly. "What are you going to do?" He looked at me, shaking his head. He pried my fingers off his arm and strode quickly into the kitchen. I hurried after him, panic rushing through me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Cain seethed, his fists clenched tightly together as he faced his father.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You killed Charles' mother!" He shouted, stepping closer to Kurt. I grabbed his hand, trying to keep him from confronting him.

"How could I _possibly_ have killed her? At the time of her death, I was…_busy_ with Charles there, he can vouch for my innocence…" I felt sick at his words as the events of last night came rushing back again. 'I just…wish to forget everything that's happened…' I bit my lip, fear rushing through me as Kurt stood up, towering over both of us. I trembled as he moved closer, gripping Cain's shirt and tugging him onto his toes. "Even if I _did_ kill her, you wouldn't do anything about it. Would you boy?" He asked in a low voice. "You haven't said anything about what I do with Charles, and with how _close_ you two have gotten, I'm sure he's told you all about it." He whispered something in Cain's ear that I couldn't hear, and I saw as my half-brother's face turned red and then bone white.

Kurt dropped Cain, a smug grin on his face and before I could ask what he had said, Cain swung his fist hard into Kurt's face. The older man stumbled back a couple steps, before regaining his balance. "I'm right, aren't I boy?" He asked, throwin his head back and laughing loudly. Cain pulled his other hand out of my grasp and flung himself at Kurt. He ran his shoulder into the other man's stomach, the force of his charge running both of them into the liquor cabinet. The sound of glass and wood breaking rang through the kitchen. Kurt roared and flung Cain off him, throwing him bodily into the table. I rushed over to help him out of the rubble. "You damn little bastard!" Kurt yelled, and he began flinging bottles of alcohol in our direction. I yelped and tugged my brother to his feet, dragging him around the side of the fridge. I opened the door of it to use as a shield.

Cain stood next to me, swaying groggily back and forth, blood dripping from a wound on his head. "Are you alright?" I asked softly, touching the wound lightly. He winced and pushed my hand away.

"Worry…about that…later Charlie." He said, giving me a shaky smile. I suddenly realized the sound of glass shattering had stopped and frowned, daring to poke my head around the side of the fridge. I saw Kurt lighting a match, and before I could say anything, he had flung it towards the alcohol spread across the floor. I barely had time to push Cain against the fridge, trying to shield him from the sudden flare of heat and light as the fire spread quickly through the kitchen.

"Burn…burn!" Kurt yelled, laughing maniacally over the crackling sound of the fire. Cain pushed me gently away and walked around the side of the fridge.

"Cain!" I shouted, following after him. "We need to get out of here!" Panic was threatening to overtake me as I watched my brother rush at Kurt. I watched with horror as my step-father grabbed a knife from the counter. He grinned, raising it in a striking pose as Cain rushed closer. "No! STOP IT!" I screamed, feeling a strange sensation burst through me, and much to my surprise, both of them froze in place. Before I could do anything, the fire reached the gas stove, which was apparently on. All I heard was a loud booming sound, then I was being flung into the wall. My head was spinning and my vision was blurry. I could barely make out my brother as he lay sprawled across my step-father. Kurt pushed Cain off him and sat up slowly, looking down blankly at the knife that was sticking out of his stomach. 'We…need to get out of here…' I thought, pushing myself up slowly.

I tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness sent me down to my knees. I coughed at the smoke filling the room and crawled towards the two figures on the floor. "Cain…we have…to get…out…" I whispered, touching my brother's shoulder gently. He didn't respond at all, and I could see blood pooling on the floor around his head. 'Damn…how are we supposed to get out? Even if I was able to move, I couldn't possibly drag him out of here! I'm too weak!' I thought back to something that had happened yesterday. 'I…heard their thoughts, didn't I? But I also controlled Kurt, at least a little. Maybe…I could do that again…' I hoped I was right. Now I just had to figure out _how _I did that before. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes and _reached_ my mind out, trying to reach Kurt. I could somehow…_sense_ Kurt's mind, so I took hold of it. *You will get Cain and I out of here. Carry us out of the house, NOW!* I ordered with as much force as possible. I gasped as I felt Kurt pulling me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I barely was able to see Cain hanging over Kurt's other shoulder before I blacked out from the smoke…

Tbc

Sorry about the wait, hopefully I'll be able to get the next one sooner. How'd you like it? Please let me know what you think of it!


End file.
